A Journey of Two Worlds
by QueenFangirl996
Summary: When two girls from two worlds cross, they don't know what they're in for. Follow Sarah and Amanda as they bridge the gap between two very different worlds, with help from their friends of course! I won't abandon! Also on Wattpad. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HP, PJO, HOO, or KC. Please review!**

Sarah's POV

Hey, I'm Sarah Elck and I am the biggest fan of Harry Potter and all Rick Riordan books, so I admit I was surprised when I got the letter.

 _Flashback_

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone was too busy to notice owls outside the window. Agh...been thinking too much about my books. It's not like I'll get a letter to Hogwarts anyway.

 _Later_

I dragged myself to my room after the party into my comfy bed and lied down but I had the most annoying thing behind my back. It ended up being a letter. FOR HOGWARTS!

-(For Fred Weasley and Zoe Nightshade)

Yeah, so that means I have been going to Hogwarts every summer for the past 2 years. It's pretty awesome. I'm one of the only Americans to go there because most wizards in the Unites States go New York Institute of Magic. My best muggle friends know I am a HUGE fangirl, so they assume I am ranting when I talk about my other life. My best wizard friend is Lily Potter II, who is two years younger than me, but is just as mature. Oh, and if you're confused, you should know that Hogwarts opened a summer program where the teach the basics of the next year for the people who want to get a head start. You should hear Mrs. Granger complain about how the program wasn't there when she was in Hogwarts. So yeah, I have two friend groups which are different, but she changed it all…

 **Sooo….How was it? Criticism is appreciated, but NO HATING! This is partially based on my friend and I.**

 **Sorry for the short chapters. They will get longer after the first two…**

 **Also, I will try to update regularly, but it will not happen sometimes, but...I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY! (unless something really bad happens, but there is only a 1% chance)**

 **-SG**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing except my OCs and the plot, because a certain troll wouldn't give the books to me...MEANIE!**

Chapter 2

Amanda's POV

Hi! My name is Amanda Solner. I recently got claimed as a daughter of Athena. I am 12 years old and I'm Asian, the only black haired person in the Athena cabin. I currently go to Canyon View Junior High and I'm in 7th grade. I love reading especially the Percy Jackson books. It's honestly so funny when people complain about cliffhangers when I already know the ending. My best mortal friend ditched me this year, that _vlacas_. I would kick her in the _podex_ if I had the chance, but I have a good track record (surprisingly) to keep up. I always had my friends at camp...but seven hours? With nobody? Yeah. For me, school sucks!

-(This line break misses Bianca)

It hasn't been that long since I learnt that I was a demigod. It all started a few months ago. I was walking back home from school, when the ground shook violently. Two teens, no more than 17, rushed past with gleaming bronze weapons. They were tailed by two massive dogs, that were tall as a fully grown man. I knew what they were. Hellhounds! Wait...the Percy Jackson books are real? ( **This story is all about breaking the fourth wall)** But isn't the mist supposed to hide the demigodly stuff? This means I'm a demigod or a clear-sighted mortal! I raced after the two teens, careful not to get in the way. Being sliced to death is not on my bucket list. After some AMAZHANG sword work, I ran up to them. "Are you demigods?" I asked. " I think I am too, because I wouldn't be able to see your stuff otherwise." The two teens looked at each other suspiciously. I just realized that they probably thought I was a monster. "No! You're taking this the wrong way!" I quickly sputtered out. "I just read the books and saw your stuff. I knew what they were, so I came. I'm not a monster, I swear!"

"Should we trust her?" the boy said. He had brown eyes and dark curly hair. "Let's make her swear on the Styx," the blonde haired girl replied. I swallowed hard. "I swear on the River Styx that I am not a monster."

"I'm Kayla, and this is Chris. I'm a daughter of-"

"I know!" I yelled. "You're a daughter of Apollo. And Chris is a son of Hermes. Dating Clarisse? " Chris turned tomato red at my words. "H-How do you know that?" he stuttered. Before I could answer, Kayla interrupted us. "So, how do you know about the gods?"

"I'll show you, come with me." I called my dad and told him I was going to the library, which was the partial truth. Who knew if they had PJO in? Instead, we jogged to Barnes & Noble's and made our way to the kids section. "There," I pointed at the shelf detailing the adventures of "fictional" characters Percy, Annabeth, Carter, Sadie, and so many more.

"We've got to tell Chiron about this," Kayla said. "C'mon Amanda, we've got to get to camp.

 **So... I need you guys to review please! I NEED feedback. See you guys next time!**

 **-SG**


	3. AN

Hey guys! If you are reading this, I would like to inform you that I will be going on hiatus for a while because I feel my writing has improved this year and I would like to rewrite both chapters and make them longer. I will not change the story and both chapter are currently up!

-Shrey


End file.
